Avengers: The Next Generation
by FrickinSunny
Summary: Earth is again being threatened by an unknown team of villains specially engineered to fight the Avengers. However, the Avengers are getting too old to fight, so what is the solution S.H.I.E.L.D has come up with? Get their children to fight. What happens when Earth's next generation of heroes is prepared to fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I made up these characters with absolutely no regard for the actual children of the Avengers. The children characters in this story are purely fictional, thought up by me. **

Clint and Natasha Barton exited the large Hummer limo, dressed casually. Natasha wore a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, a pair of white Nikes on her feet. Clint was dressed considerably darker, a black tank top and black jeans. Combat boots on his feet kicked up desert dust with each step he took.

A tall girl got out behind the two. She had long, curly red hair tied in a pony tail with a few stray locks brushing the sides of her face. Her pale green eyes squinted against the harsh sun. She wore a pair of small denim shorts and a thin black tank top. A pair of bright blue Converse adorned her feet. She shifted her weight to one side, jutting out a hip, and whined, "Mom, Dad, the desert sucks. I don't get why we all have to go to this dumb S.H.I.E.L.D meeting. You guys could've just gone."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Stacie, shut up." Suddenly a little towheaded blur raced out of the limo, around the family and straight up the older girl, Stacie's back. "Ah!" she shouted, grabbing the little boy off her shoulders. "Get off you little beast!" She tossed him onto the ground, but he bounced back up, his watery blue eyes narrowed. His blue basketball shorts and red Power Rangers t-shirt were stained with dirt.

"You're so mean Stacie, gosh! I just wanted a piggy back," the eight-year-old complained. He turned and clung to his mother, who sighed and said, "Ty, don't attack your big sister. Stacie, don't judo flip your brother. Clint... I need a drink."

* * *

Steve Rodgers sat in a meeting room in the huge S.H.I.E.L.D base, waiting for his fellow Avengers to arrive. He watched in quiet amusement as his nine-year-old daughter, Sarah, ran around trying to explore every bit of her new surroundings. As her father watched, he didn't notice Nick Fury sneak up behind him until he heard him say, "She's a cute kid."

Steve jumped at Nick's voice, but didn't look back. Instead he looked at Sarah. Long light brown hair reaching her waist (it was so pretty he couldn't bear to get it cut), deep blue eyes, bronze skin. She was a petite girl, only adding to her adorableness. With a smile on his face, Steve said, "Yeah. She's real cute. That's gonna be a problem when she grows up."

* * *

Thor stood on the roof where he and the children had beamed down from Asgard. His own children, eleven-year-old Ashla and thirteen-year-old Agrunn, stood at the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the desert ground. They were goading each other to jump. Agrunn, in particular, was trying to get Ashla to use her flying sandals and jump off the roof. "Go on, sister- you will not fall."

Ashla pushed a lock of thick blond hair behind her ear and bit her lip, her sky blue eyes worried-looking. "Brother, what if the sandals do not work? Then I will fall and be hurt. Father will be angry." Agrunn rolled his eyes, identical to his sister's. His shoulder-length darker blond hair was in a ponytail. "Do not be such a coward, Ashla. If the sandals fail, I will save you. Do you not remember, Yngrin works the same way Mjolnir. I will be able to save you." Agrunn referred to his own hammer, called Yngrin, essentially a smaller version of Mjolnir.

The children were interrupted by a high drawling voice. "Agrunn, if you are able to fly, why do you not just jump yourself? Such a dishonorable thing to do, asking a lady to do a dangerous task before a man does it first. How unfortunate, dear cousin, that you should be so cowardly." The blond children looked back to their cousin, eleven-year-old Verosa Lokidottir. She was tall for her age, with long raven hair tied back in a braid. Her sharp green eyes pierced her cousins with a haughty look.

As Thor looked upon the children, he could not help seeing his brother in Verosa. He also could not help seeing the obvious attempt at getting the reckless Agrunn to jump and get himself hurt. He sighed and went to intervene.

* * *

Bruce Banner walked up the dirt path to the S.H.I.E.L.D base entrance. Trailing a bit behind him was his fourteen-year-old daughter, Maggie. Her long, wavy dark hair hung to the middle of her back. Bruce couldn't see them, but he knew her near-black eyes were trained on the ground. She wore all black even though it was the dead of summer in the desert. She looked very sad, walking there on the path.

Bruce moved closer to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders. She looked deceptively skinny for someone who could do what she could. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes with a small smile. "Hey Dad," she said quietly. "Why do we both have to come here?"

He frowned and looked away. "I'm not sure, Mags. Whatever it is, it must be big."

* * *

Tony Stark angrily stood in the elevator in the S.H.I.E.L.D base with his sons. He was muttering in a pissed-off fashion because Nick Fury had said Pepper was not allowed to travel with the Stark men to the base. Nick had said it wasn't personal; it was for security reasons. Of course Tony could tell Pepper what went on, she just couldn't be there.

Tony, of course felt that was total bullshit, but he wasn't going to tell Nick Fury to shove it up his ass so there he was. With his kids. Without their mother to reign them in. He didn't particularly want to make sure his twelve-year-old Kyle and fourteen-year-old Liam didn't burn down the base, which was why he wanted Pepper there.

It was going to be a long week in the desert with his sons who, unfortunately, acted a lot like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon all the Avengers and their children were gathered around a large grey table. Tony Stark and his sons Liam and Kyle; Clint and Natasha Barton with daughter Stacie and son Ty; Bruce Banner with Maggie, his only daughter; Steve Rogers with daughter Sarah; Thor with son Agrunn, daughter Ashla, and niece Verosa; and finally Nick Fury, with no children.

Nick stood at the head of the table. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here. It's because Earth is being threatened again by one of our worst nightmares: a team one might dub the anti-Avengers. We have no idea which of the anti-Avengers created the team, but we do know they are dangerous. There are six anti-Avengers and each of them was created to be the destroyer of one of you."

Suddenly a screen behind him lit up with a grainy photo of a huge almost Hulk-like red monster. "This is the so called anti-Hulk. But his team calls him the Monster. We assume he has all the abilities of our Hulk and possibly more we don't know of."

The picture changed to a woman with red skin and a cruel face. Her hair and eyes were flat matte black. "This is Diamondback, or rather the anti-Black Widow. She is a master killer and spy, much like our own Natasha. However she does have the ability to teleport."

Again the picture changed, this time to a blood-red and black parody of the Iron Man suit. "This is Iron Death. His suit is essentially the same as Tony's but has more endurance and more destructive weapons."

Nick continued flipping through the pictures and giving brief descriptions. There was Snakeyes, a red-skinned and black-eyed version of Hawkeye who could shoot lasers from special devices in his hands; Captain Anarchy, who wore a red suit with black anarchy symbols all over it and had super-human strength and speed; and finally Hel, the Norse goddess of the Underworld, who had long black hair, pale as paper skin, and blood-red eyes.

Suddenly Verosa stood and yelled, "That is my _sister_! She is not evil! You are a liar!" Everyone looked at her. After a moment of shocked silence, Steve burst out with, "Wait, she's Loki's kid?"

Clint shot the young Asgardian a murderous look, as did the rest of his family. Everyone else seemed shocked, as if they hadn't figured it out. Which they hadn't. They thought she was Thor's child and maybe looked like Thor's wife. Thor reached over, grabbed his niece, and set her in his lap. Quietly he said, "Verosa, hush. Hel cut off your father; she does not call you her sister. Do not show her that courtesy. Do not interrupt again." And the meeting resumed.

Natasha spoke up loudly. "Nick, we're all too old to fight. We can't take this team on and win, are you crazy?" Then, before Nick could answer, a look of realization crossed her face. "You want the kids to fight."

The room was overtaken by shouts of protest. Bruce hollered, "You cannot be serious, Fury!" Tony put an arm around his sons as Steve cried, "They're _children_!" But as their parents screamed, every child in the room thought to themselves, _Could I really do this?_

Nick held out a hand for silence, and the Avengers quieted down (but not without grumbled curses from all). The vision-impaired man said seriously, "Look, the world is in danger. No one but the Avengers can save it, but as Natasha said, you're all too old to fight. So here's what I propose: each of your oldest children may be trained for two months to fight the anti-Avengers. Trust me, it'll be enough time. They'll learn combat, stealth, and also how to use their skills in any situation that may arise. Oh and another thing- they start today.

* * *

Maggie, Stacie, Liam, Sarah, Agrunn, and Verosa stood in front of the Hummer limo meant to take them to their secret training base. Kyle, Ty, and Ashla stood with them, but they would not be going with their siblings. They were exchanging goodbyes. The Avengers, who had already said their farewells, stood in a nervous knot away from their children. They would not be allowed to go with their children to the base.

Soon every goodbye had been said and it was time for the kids to leave. They piled into the limo, sitting on the single long circular seat in the back. Their hearts hurt as they drove away from their parents and siblings. For the first time it hit them: they were leaving their families.

And now they were surrounded by total strangers.

* * *

After two hours of riding in an uncomfortable silence through the desert, Sarah decided to start up a conversation. "So...what are everybody's names?" she asked in a sweet, high voice. "I'm Sarah Rogers!" Agrunn smiled at the small, sweet girl and boomed, "I am Agrunn Thorson, daughter of the captain! This is my cousin, Verosa Lokidottir!" He threw a beefy arm around his thin cousin.

Verosa shot him a withering glare. "Get your paws off of me, you ignorant brute." Agrunn withdrew his arm sheepishly and looked back at Sarah. "My cousin is not the sweetest of flowers, I'm afraid." Sarah smiled at Verosa anyways, while the noirette turned away with a huff.

Stacie said flatly, "I'm Stacie Barton." She looked away the minute her name left her lips. Looking at Sarah reminded her of Ty, and it hurt her to think of her little brother. Sarah frowned a little and turned to look at Liam and Maggie. "Who are you?" she chirped.

Liam grinned and said, "Hey little soldier, I'm Liam Stark." He turned to Maggie and his smirk grew wider. "Meaning you must be the infamous Maggie Barton, am I right?" The dark brunette turned beet red and nodded silently. She'd had a little...incident with the other girl a few weeks ago. It hadn't been pretty. The other girl had done some pretty hefty damage, and of course it left Maggie naked in some strange place. Not fun.

The conversation again fell silent, but was soon rekindled between Agrunn and Sarah. They seemed to get along the best, probably because of their similar personalities. They were both friendly and boisterous. As the Hummer carried on through the bleak expanse toward the small grey smudge on the horizon, the whole car listened to the conversation with their hearts carrying fear of what was to come.


End file.
